1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for applying seasoning liquid to dried laver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, to produce seasoned laver, a syrupy seasoning liquid called "tare" in Japanese is uniformly applied to both sides of dried laver. Basically, the seasoning liquid is applied to dried laver as follows: First, three-stage sponge rollers are arranged vertically so as to be in contact with each other. Then, when the uppermost roller is rotated while being supplied with a seasoning liquid, the second and third rollers thereunder are also rotated and the seasoning liquid is fed in sequence. When dried laver is allowed to pass between the second and third rollers, the seasoning liquid is uniformly applied to both sides of dried laver.
FIGS. 7 and 8 show a prior art laver seasoning device used currently. This device is configured by combining sponge rollers a and threads b. FIG. 7 is a side view of this device, and FIG. 8 is a front view thereof. In these figures, two rows of four-stage sponge rollers a are arranged vertically, and other rollers e are provided in front and in rear of the second and third sponge rollers c and d. These rollers e are connected to each other by threads b, which prevents dried laver f from being wounded around the sponge rollers c and d. A seasoning liquid is supplied from a faucet g above the rollers and fed to the uppermost roller h to the lower-stage rollers in sequence. By making dried laver f pass between the rollers c and d positioned second and third from above, the seasoning liquid is applied to the dried laver f.
However, the above-mentioned conventional method for applying seasoning liquid to dried laver has the following problems:
(1) When a solid matter, such as curry powder, is contained in the seasoning liquid, the solid matter sticks and accumulates on the surfaces of the sponge rollers, so that it is difficult to apply the seasoning liquid to the dried laver. For this reason, it is necessary to remove the solid matter by filtering the seasoning liquid. PA0 (2) If the viscosity of seasoning liquid is increased or the supply amount is increased, there is a possibility of dried laver being wound around the sponge roller. PA0 (3) The sponge roller has high water absorption properties, and the seasoning liquid soaks into the sponge roller well, so that it is difficult to clean the interior of sponge roller. Therefore, microorganisms such as mold breed, which is bad for health. PA0 (4) If a strong seasoning liquid is applied to the whole surfaces of dried laver, the taste sometimes becomes strong.
The present invention was made in view of the above situation, and accordingly an object thereof is to provide a method for applying seasoning liquid to seasoned laver, in which seasoning liquid containing a solid matter can be applied, dried laver is not wound around a roller, and which is good for health and provides proper taste.